


Honeymoon Avenue

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Switching, ass eating, switch!sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: The wedding was over and now it was time to celebrate a long awaited honeymoon. They started their celebration in the only way they knew how.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Honeymoon Avenue

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Sehun opened his eyes and looked over to see Jongin staring at him softly. The sunshine from outside was shining beautifully over his bronzed skin. He was as beautiful as he always was to him. Though, there was a new look in his eyes.

Guess that was the face of a newlywed. Twenty-four hours after they said “I do” Sehun figured they both had that honeymoon, newlywed glow. He hoped it was a glow that somehow lasted forever. 

Without giving much warning, Sehun rolled over and got on top of Jongin. The hands that immediately grabbed his waist and squeezed tightly making a moan slip out of his mouth.

“Let me hear you again, babe.”

Sehun bent down and kissed along Jongin’s jaw. He nipped against his neck and bit softly on his earlobe. This was already a good way to wake up because he could feel the way Jongin’s breathing changed beneath him.

While grinding down on Jongin, Sehun finally brought their lips together. Moans spilled out from deep within both of them. The rumblings from Jongin’s chest sent chills down Sehun’s spine. He loved hearing his moans just as much as Jongin enjoyed hearing him. 

“You’re not too spent after last night?”

“Jongin it’s our honeymoon. I don’t care if we fuck 80 ways to Sunday.”

With a laugh filling the room, Jongin brought his head back down so they could continue kissing. They would never get tired of being near, on, or in each other. That was an unspoken thing between them.

They went on like that until they had to come up for air. Briefly looking into Jongin’s eyes, Sehun slinked down his muscled body and kissed sensitive spots along the way until he reached the spot right where he wanted to be.

Sehun licked at the precum that was dripping across Jongin’s abdomen before he sucked hard on his inner thigh. The hands that tightened in his hair told him that he sucked on a particularly sweet spot, so he followed it up with another. The moan that he heard was exactly the reaction he wanted.

Wrapping his large hand around Jongin’s cock, he brought it to a full hardness before bringing it to his lips. With his eyes never leaving Jongin’s face, Sehun licked around the head of the swelling cock before he slowly slid it into his mouth.

“Fuck, Sehun.”

He watched as Jongin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started bobbing his head slowly. The movements were getting messy but Sehun didn’t care because he wanted Jongin to come hard into his mouth. 

Licking at the thick vein on the underside of Jongin’s cock caused him to moan so loud that the bed shook. Sehun felt encouraged to do it again. He could feel the heat pooling in his own stomach that he almost came untouched.

“Baby, I’m gonna come.”

Sehun started to suck harder and faster. He could feel Jongin’s cock throbbing in his mouth and the way his toned stomach contracted told him he was a few strategically timed sucks away from Jongin unloading in his mouth.

He swirled the cockhead in his mouth a few more times before Jongin came with Sehun’s name on his mouth. His body arched off the bed but Sehun never unlatched until he swallowed every single drop of hot white cum. 

Coming off of his cock with a pop, Sehun immediately reached down and jerked himself off until he came with a loud moan. 

“Damn. What if I wanted to do that?”

“Jongin, we’ve got all the time in the world for you to do what you like,” Sehun smirked as he climbed up his chest.

That was Jongin’s cue to flip Sehun onto his back and slip in between his legs. Sehun was still loose from the night before so he wasn’t surprised when Jongin’s fingers smoothly slid into his hole. He felt himself getting hard again as Jongin’s fingers teased around his hole although he was purposefully avoiding his sweet spot.

“I want to see you come untouched,” Jongin growled into this ear.

“Make me,” Sehun challenged back.

Jongin slipped his fingers out of Sehun’s hole without warning and before Sehun could miss the feeling of being stuffed, a tongue soon replaced it. Jongin sucked down hard on his hole and Sehun cried out. There was nothing to muffle his sounds and he hoped they didn’t get kicked out of their hotel room for it.

Jongin’s rough hands held Sehun’s hips down as he continued to eat him out. Sehun wanted to thrash around in the bed but being held down made that nearly impossible. To give Jongin better access he slipped his long, bare legs over his shoulders. The smirk on Jongin’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Sehun. 

As Jongin continued to eat him out, Sehun’s hands grabbed tightly onto the sheets and his toes curled from where they were draped over Jongin’s shoulders. There were tears starting to form on the edge of his eyes because Jongin would bring his orgasm near the brink only to pull back. It was infuriating to say the least.

“Jongin, please let me come.” 

Sehun couldn’t help the begging tone that came out in his voice. Not that it made a difference to Jongin in the slightest because he enjoyed hearing him beg. He was so close now but Jongin was still teasing him.

“JONGIN PLEASE!” He didn’t care that the shout that came out could probably be heard outside of their room. 

Having mercy on him Jongin edged him closer and closer before he finally let him come. When he did there were black spots jumping around in his vision as he came down from his high. His breath was coming out in puffs and he felt Jongin softly kissing around his thighs. 

When he came up from between Sehun’s legs, he could see that Jongin was hard as a rock. He tackled him and straddled him back onto the bed. Jongin barely had seconds to gather his bearings before Sehun impaled himself on his cock. Their moans mixed together at the intrusion. 

“Mmm I’m loving the view.”

Sehun laughed as he used Jongin’s shoulders for leverage and started to ride him slowly. One of Jongin’s favorite positions was having Sehun on top so he could admire his perfect posture. And god forbid there was a mirror anywhere he would stare intensely at the way his cock stretched Sehun’s hole.

His back arched on its own accord and he felt Jongin’s cock go deeper inside of him as his movements started getting faster and harder. Losing his strength to stay upright he fell over Jongin’s body and let him fuck up into him. He was aiming straight for his prostate and dear god in heaven it felt so good.

“Come with me baby.”

Burying his face into Jongin’s shoulder he let him fuck him over the edge. Their moans mixed with the sounds of Jongin’s hips ramming into Sehun’s ass. He felt Jongin’s large hands grab his plump cheeks and that sent him over the edge again. 

Not moving from his spot he felt the hot jets of Jongin’s come spill into his ass. He kept fucking him until he had emptied everything into Sehun’s dripping hole. 

“You always feel so good.”

Sehun just kissed Jongin’s neck as they stayed attached and stuffed. Staying like that brought him back to the night before. Despite how tired they were after their wedding and the flight Jongin still took care of him.

From the moment they made it to their room, Jongin cherished every inch of his body. Jongin kneeled in front of him and slowly took off his shoes from where Sehun had placed them in his lap. He helped him out of his tailored pants and kissed up his long legs.

He served him in a sort of reverence and didn’t worry about himself until the very end. Sehun had felt loved before but last night that was the most loved and cherished that he had felt since they first met. His heart bloomed in his chest with how well Jongin treated him.

“What are you thinking about?”

Sehun could feel Jongin’s fingers making lazy circles against his back and he felt himself nod off. He knew they needed a shower but he just wanted to stay like that for a few more minutes.

“Us. Last night. Our future,” he mumbled out.

“What about us, last night, and our future?”

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. And thank you.”

They never had to share many words between them because some things were better left unsaid. He knew Jongin would understand everything he was trying to say anyway.

“I love you more.”

Who loved the other more was always going to be a debate that never fully got resolved. They had enough love between the both of them to last a lifetime. Just like they both deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Hope you all are safe and healthy during this quarantine :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @sekairrific


End file.
